starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
General Jedi
|data estabelecido = Começo das Guerras Clônicas, 22 ABY |data suspenso = Ordem 66, 19 ABY |data reestabelecido = |data abolido = |indivíduos = *Depa BillabaKanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight *Ima-Gun Di *Kit Fisto *Adi Gallia *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *Eeth Koth *Pong Krell *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Even Piell *Oppo RancisisUltimate Star Wars *Bolla Ropal *Aayla Secura *Anakin Skywalker *Shaak Ti *Tiplar *Tiplee *Luminara Unduli *Mace Windu[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme)|Filme Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] *Yoda |governo = *República Galáctica *Ordem Jedi |organização = Grande Exército da República |tipo = |termo = |poderes = |deveres = Comandante oficial dos Batalhão de clone |era = }} General Jedi foi uma posição militar usada por membros da Ordem Jedi enquanto comandavam forças do Grande Exército da República. Os Jedi que alcançam o nível de Cavaleiro ou Mestre serviram como generais ao lado da República Galáctica nas Guerras Clônicas. História Após a Batalha de Geonosis, os Cavaleiros e Mestres Jedi receberam o título de General após a formação do Grande Exército da República. Durante inúmeras batalhas nas Guerras Clônicas, vários Generais Jedi foram mortos pelas forças do Exército Droide da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes sob o comando do General Grievous ou pelo próprio Grievous. Perto do fim da guerra, vários Generais Jedi foram mortos quando o Chanceler Sheev Palpatine inciou a Ordem 66 usando as tropas de clones. Os únicos dois Generais Jedi que sobreviveram ao ataque do Chanceler foram Yoda e Obi-Wan Kenobi. Após a Ordem 66, o General Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi conseguiu contato com Yoda, e ambos descobriram que por trás do ataque não estava só o Chanceler Palpatine, mas também Anakin Skywalker, o ex-General Jedi que se aliou com o Chanceler e a Ordem dos Sith. Após descobrir a localização do Chanceler, Yoda tentou um último ataque contra Palpatine em seu gabinete. A luta acaba se estendendo até a Câmara Principal do Senado, mas no fim o ataque falha e o Mestre Jedi é forçando a fugir com a ajuda de Bail Organa. Enquanto a luta de Yoda e Palpatine acontecia, Obi-Wan foi até Mustafar confrontar Anakin, que após uma luta contra seu antigo Mestre, é derrotado. Obi-Wan e Yoda resolvem se exilarem e esconderem dos olhos de Palpatine enquanto são considerados ameaça, e por fim separam os gêmeos que Padmé e Anakin tiveram para não chamar a atenção dos Sith. Após estes eventos, os Generais Jedi passaram a não existir mais, e o título não foi mais usado. Aparições *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte I'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte II'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte III'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte IV'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte V'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Three'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Parte V: The Fog of War'' * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Parte II: Flight'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Parte IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Parte V: Release'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization * *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Legado de Sangue'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" }} Fontes * ]] * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * * * * * ; image #1 * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Posições militares Categoria:Generais Jedi